What do you want for your birthday?
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: What does Justin ask for his birthday? We all want to know... well, here's the answer, according to me.  Justin/Brian alternating POV. Gapfiller for episode 114. PWP for lots of smut, lemons and toys.


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Justin's POV**

"You're losing your shirt."

"You almost lost yours."

"Uh, yeah, I still have no idea why he dropped the suit."

"It's a mystery."

"I guess I'll just have to be more careful who I fuck."

"Lucky for you, I turn 18 tomorrow."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

So I kiss him, I knew what he thought that meant; that I wanted him to fuck me. Well I'll let him think that for now, we haven't been here that long. I'll give him another hour and a few more drinks to tell him what I really want. I have no idea how he'll respond, but if he gets all typical Brian-I-don't-fucking-think-so-Kinney then I'm at least going to dance with him a while before he storms off with someone else.

I'm glad Emmett's back, we may not be that close, but Emmett = straight? That was so wrong. And he looks even happier now than he did before, how is that even possible?

Anyway, we've been dancing a while and Brian's had a few more drinks and has already drug me into the backroom once for a blowjob. That's right – he picked me, not someone else, that's definitely a good sign. And he's still dancing with me, really close, looking, well, not drunk, but certainly happy and feeling no pain, and maybe, just maybe, open to my little suggestion. This I will whisper in his ear though, I don't want anyone to overhear this.

"You know what I really want for my birthday?"

I love his smirk, it may seem nonchalant, or like he knows what you're thinking, but it's so fucking sexy.

"I want to fuck you."

Okay, so I'm pretty sure if he had liquid in his mouth he would have snorted out it out all over me, regardless of how that would look.

"I don't think so little boy."

"Not little… then again, maybe that's why you won't let me."

I know I'm pushing it with that comment, but sometimes a challenge is exactly what he needs.

"Won't let you? … Won't let you? You do know who you're talking to don't you?"

"Oh, I know, and that's exactly why I pick you."

"No one picks me. I choose you or you beg me."

That might mean no, but I'm persistent and I know how to speak Kinney. And how can I not continue asking when he just said he chooses me.

"I'll beg if you want me to. You keep saying you want me to be the best homosexual I can be, second to you of course, so I think the first time I fuck someone, I should fuck the best."

I may be laying it on a little thick, but ego stroking sometimes gets me the results regular stroking won't get. He even seems to be thinking about it. He has a huge cock, but his ego is bigger.

"Well, you've got a point about learning from the best. And every gay boy should learn to fuck who they want. And obviously I am the best at that. However, you're still not gonna fuck me."

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah, let me finish… we could turn this into two lessons at once, if you really want to fuck someone *smile* fucking and threesomes."

Threesomes? "Threesomes?"

"Mmm, we take someone home and while you fuck him, I fuck you, as long as you do exactly what I do."

Okay, so I really wanted to fuck Brian, but he just said take me home, not his place, not the loft, home. I think I have goose bumps. At times I hate being so new to sex, but one could hardly say I'm not willing to try and meet a Brian Kinney challenge. Hell yeah!

I can see by the change in his gaze and the heat level of his body rising (along with something else – on both of us) he really likes the idea of watching me fuck someone that he chooses and controls. All while he would be fucking me. Holy shit! I'm even more horny than I thought possible. I never knew I could be an exhibitionist, well, obviously at Babylon, but I'm usually concentrating on blowing Brian, not being fucked. Having Brian watch me…

"God yes!"

He chuckles, he knows, we both know. This will be fucking hot and a night I won't forget.

"You can choose, but I get to approve, or I can choose who you're going to fuck."

We're by the bar by now and he's right next to me, whispering in my ear. I think I just moaned. Did he have to squeeze my ass at that last question?

"Fuck Brian, I'm so fucking hard I can't think."

Bastard, he fucking chuckles again while rubbing my crack. "You… you choose."

"Mmmmy pleasure, any preference little boy?"

I keep a blush under wraps cause I know what I want.

"Dark hair, taller than me, very well toned, evenly tanned…"

"Sounds familiar, wonder why?"

I can't help blushing now, he chuckles, again. If it weren't for the fact that I know I'm leaving with Brian, and I'll get too fuck someone for the first time I'd probably leave I'm so embarrassed. He starts looking around the club, he seems to spot someone, but looks back at me before I can tell who he sees.

"Here's what you're going to do. Go dance; lose yourself in the music, right in the middle of the floor. Close your eyes out there and just feel – the heat, the beat, the sweaty bodies, the smell of sex and booze. I'll be watching you and when I see what I want, you'll know because you'll feel me."

Holy shit! I swear I'm gonna come, if he doesn't stop rubbing and talking soon… I don't know what he has in mind, but he must have seen and decided something. He shoves me gently to the dance floor after a quick kiss. It only takes a couple minutes to lose myself in the music. I can feel someone behind me pretty soon, not quite touching, but it's more than just another body. This one is interested, maybe unsure. My eyes are closed; my head tipped back, glitters falling all around. I feel two hands at my waist. They're a little bigger than mine, but soft, gentle, yet commanding. He leans closer a little and kisses my neck and starts rubbing my sides and chest.

Then I feel someone in front of me, a little more demanding, he grabs my waist, harder than I expected and starts licking my chest. Okay that was forward. It's definitely not Brian, not bad, but the guy behind me is much smoother. When the guy in front pulls me to him and sucks on my neck I gasp and have to look at him. He's tall, a little more so than Brian, tons of muscles, not huge, but definitely lifts weights. His hair is really short. Hmmm… not sure about that. He lifts his head up. Bright brown eyes, interesting, brown eyes are usually duller than that. Sharp features, strong chin, if I were going to let someone other than Brian fuck me, this guy could be a possibility, but I doubt he's a bottom. He'd probably bottom for Brian (who wouldn't), but not for me.

He looks over my shoulder and frowns, then scowls. I think he's trying to tell the other trick to take a hike, but that guys not going anywhere, although he's still dancing, sort of, flush against my body. I can feel his head turn. They both must be looking at someone else. Then I hear "fuck-off" – ah, I should have known.

"Maybe some other time," muscle guy says and kisses me quickly, too quickly for me to respond, but hard enough to feel for a while.

Then I see Brian walk in front of me and smiles appreciatively at me then at the guy behind me. I feel the guy behind me nod like he knows Brian, "Brian," yep, guess he does. Oooh, nice voice, soft, a little husky, questioning but curious and more than a little turned on. Brian smirks and raises an eyebrow. The guy behind me chuckles.

"Nicholas." Brian steps a little closer, I definitely like this.

"This is Justin and today's his 18th birthday."

"Happy Birthday Justin." I don't know what this guy looks like, but if I didn't have Brian, this guy would definitely have a chance at more than one night, and that's just based on feeling him and hearing his voice.

"Before we decide anything, I have a question, Nick."

"Well that's a unique pick-up line… and it's Nicholas, thanks."

Oh, forceful, clever, stands up to Brian, very nice, tonight's going to be real fun.

"Very well, Nicholas, how do you feel about threesomes?"

"I think you'll find me versatile and up to anything… I assume that you two are the main event in this threesome?"

"You would assume correctly."

Brian – ever the business man, you could almost forget we were talking about fucking, well if not for the bodies at both my front and back. The two huge cocks at my ass and cock. At least the one behind me feels huge.

"Why don't we find somewhere a little more private to discuss this?"

Brian turns and I start to follow. I almost forget the guy behind me for a sec till he places his hand right inside the top of my pants, while brushing my skin purposefully, while walking right beside me. Once we get to Brian we turn to face each other. Wow! Again, if not for Brian… His build is almost identical to Brian, but he's only a bit taller than I am. Longish light brown hair, kind of wavy, really soft looking. Clearly he gets his hair done professionally. The color may not be fully natural, but only inartistic eyes could tell. Bright green eyes, perfect lips that look a little smaller than Brian's and a little redder. He smiles and holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Justin."

Wow, that voice with that face. This has to be the guy Brian saw earlier. I hold out my hand and take his.

"Hi Nicholas."

His hand feel good, even better than when they were on me. Gentle but firm. It's almost a shame that I'll be fucking him. He pulls me a little closer, not forcefully, just a gentle tug, like I'd try and fight. He leans in to kiss me; his eyes have been traveling my body while we were standing there. We both moan a little at the contact. Soft, gentle, sweet, tongue, fuck! After all the touches, caresses, kisses and dancing between these two men, my cock's so hard it hurts. We break when we hear Brian clearing his throat loudly. I would probably look ashamed if it weren't for the amusement and lust I see in Brian's eyes.

"Have a seat boys."

I sit next to Brian (of course) on the couch and Nicholas sits right next to me. I know I'm a little bouncy right now, but I can't help it. I've got the two hottest guys at Babylon on either side of me and they both want me. If Brian kissed me, I'd come, I'm serious. I won't tell him though; he'd probably do it just to see if he could make me come that fast and easily.

Brian leans forward and towards Nicholas, who leans forward and turns toward Brian, both leaning further into me. Fuck. I think I'll die I'm so fucking hard, but what a way to go, staring at these two with them pressing against me.

"So Nicholas, you're versatile and you obviously have good taste… how about you come back to my place with us and Justin here can learn all about being a top."

"Really? I'd be honored to be topped by either of you. (He turns to me again) I don't mean any offense, (then back to Brian) but since you suggest Justin will top he's no typical twink."

Brian growls a little. I chuckle and smile at Nicholas. I don't know if Nicholas sensed the growl, but I know why Nicholas calls me a twink, I'm not, but I know why.

"What do you think?"

"I didn't think Justin was a typical twink when I first saw him, the way he moved, the confidence…and to have the attention of the great Brian Kinney, I think I'll be envy of everyone here for a while. We're already being watched with envious eyes."

I don't know if Brian liked that comment about me having Brian, but after we all glance around the club and find many obviously wanting glances and envious stares, Brian can put his image aside and feed his ego and libido.

"Did you drive Nicholas?"

"No, taxi."

"I'll drive, and you and Justin can get to know each other in the back seat. (He turns to me and practically purrs in my ear) What do you think Justin?"

I don't know if I answered, but I think I nodded. We're all getting up, collecting our jackets and my shirt, heading out and going to Brian's jeep. Brian unlocks the doors, and Nicholas opens the door for me, but before I can get in Brian grabs the back of my head and slams his lips against mine. We both groan at the contact, I even hear Nicholas moan. Brian pulls back suddenly and I practically fall into him, his eyes are dark with lust, lips swollen and red, fuck. He chuckles and turns me to Nicholas. Holy shit, I'm gonna fuck him… fuck!

We climb in back and suddenly I'm hit with the last time I was back here, or rather the first time. The night I met Brian, right after Gus was born, Brian in the back seat promising to fuck me all night long, saying I'm going with him. Brian's head whips around before pulling out of the parking space. I cover my mouth, shit, I didn't mean for that be out loud. But Brian's eyes, his face… he licks his lips and smiles an evil grin… he remembers, he knows.

"Tonight's going to be interesting, isn't it Justin?"

How can someone sound like their purring and growling, but if anyone could, it would be Brian. He looks to Nicholas and nods.

"You boys have fun back there, but save some for when we get to the loft."

Then I feel lips on my neck, and a tongue… on my ear, a hand rubs up my thigh to my cock which he starts rubbing hard.

"Uuuhhhh."

Brian keeps driving, but I see his lips twitch and he moves a little like he's readjusting himself. He has to be as hard as I am by now.

I turn my face to Nicholas. I thought I was lucky finding Brian, but fuck, two beautifully perfect hot men, for me, fuck. We lean towards each other and kiss again, and this time there's no stopping us. He reaches for my zipper and gets my dick out before I can move or think. His hands feel fucking incredible on my cock, and he's going torturously slow. I'm breathing ridiculously hard while we kiss, I have to break the kiss to breathe more and start licking his chin and neck. He's as breathless as I am. He pulls away a little and we look into each other's eyes, fuck, I didn't know green eyes could darken with lust, but they can, their fucking surreal.

"You've got an amazing cock, I've wanted to touch it since I saw you on the dance floor tonight. It's been a while since I bottomed, but this is going to feel fucking amazing inside me."

I nod, that's all I can do, can't think, can't speak. So I grab his head and pull his lips back to mind, we both moan into each other's mouths. I hear a zipper and he lets go of my cock for a sec. I gasp at the cool air and the lack of touch on my raging hard-on. My dick and balls hurt, fuck! He takes my hand and puts it on his dick, I immediately grab hold, right before he grabs my cock again and slams his lips against mine.

We both groan louder. I think I can even hear Brian moan.

"Fuck, you two are hot, practically the same size, too, one dark, one light. Justin's cock is going to feel fucking amazing fucking you Nicholas, won't it?"

We both groan even more and stroke each other's dicks faster, whimpers escape our lips every once in a while, mixed with the wet sounds of pre-cum being rubbed into our achingly hard cocks. Lips and tongues battling, so fucking amazing.

"And I'm really going to enjoy fucking you Justin, while you fuck Nicholas hard. Watching your back as it glistens and strains while you pound him while I'm pounding you."

I break away to breath. "Oh… god, Brian…" I open my eyes briefly and see green staring back. "Nicholas, fuck…close…."

Brian's talking, soft strong hands jerking me off, Nicholas's eyes, knowing what's going to come. I lean to kiss Nicholas but we're both panting and breathing too hard, hands moving furiously up and down, desperate to come.

"Come for me Justin."

"Aaahhhhh… Briaaaa…"

"Come for me Nicholas."

"Oh god… Brian… shit… Justin"

Fuck, fuck, that was fucking, fuck. We both collapse back into the seat, panting, sweating, fuck. Can't fucking move. Hands not moving just holding our softening cocks. I hear a chuckle and fight to open my eyes and see Brian watching us like a true predator watching and admiring his prey before devouring us.

I look over at Nicholas, we must both look flushed and boneless, with come covering our hands and pants, cause he looks how I feel.

"You two are gonna be such fun to play with. Come on, boys."

Huh? I look out the window, oh, we're here. Nicholas looks too. We both look at the other and smile, a kind of shy smile, realizing what we did, in a car. Anyone can see you at Babylon, that's part of the thrill, but in a car, on a public street, that's a bit different. We tuck our dicks back in and zip up after wiping off the come with a towel Brian keeps in the car. He tells me to bring it with him so it can be washed. Brian pulls me to his side with his arm around my shoulder ("That was fucking hot," he whispers huskily) as we step into the elevator. He kisses my neck and licks up to my ear.

I look at Nicholas wondering what he feels and thinks. He's just watching us in awe. Brian and I are hot together, but we've never had a threesome before. He must know who Brian is, not only did he know his name, but it was the way he said his name. I know we're the talk of Babylon even if Brian doesn't like to admit it. Nicholas must feel like he won some amazing prize that not only was he picked by Brian fucking Kinney, but he gets Justin, the twink with the bubble butt that has to be fucking great for Brian fucking Kinney to fuck a lot more than once.

I hold one hand out for Nicholas, he takes it and I pull him closer to me and kiss him. Brian looks up from my neck, we both look at him, and he starts kissing Nicholas, fuck! I have got to remember this moment; I am so going to be drawing this later. I start licking Brian's neck and down his chest as I slowly unbutton his shirt. I feel Brian's hand in my hair as I kneel. Then I can feel Nicholas's hand on my head, too. I unzip Brian as I look up at him. He breaks away from Nicholas to look down and smile at me. I pull his beautiful dick out and start licking it, slowly, teasing him.

"Justin…fast… savor later."

Alright then. So I suck him in deep, balls deep, he slams against the elevator wall. "FUCK!" I chuckle and he moans. Nicholas steps behind me, then kneels behind me. I'm sucking Brian, sliding my lips up and down his cock, sucking harder, jamming my tongue in his slit each time I go down, swallowing around the tip as soon as I feel it in my throat. Brian is moaning continuously. Fuck, I know my blow jobs are amazing, and I can tell by his face that I'm the best, but he's never this responsive. Then again, I'm usually never going this fast and determined, I'll have to keep this in mind for future reference.

Nicholas starts unbuttoning and removing my shirt and starts to run his hands up and down my back. He slides one hand into my unbuttoned pants and massages my ass while sliding his fingers along my crack. I groan, fuck, Brian can't usually reach my ass when I'm blowing him, I'm understanding the joy of threesomes. Brian moans louder as I moan around his cock, sucking him while Nicholas caresses me. This feels fucking unbelievable. Nicholas starts licking my back while reaching to rub my cock through my pants. While his mouth is busy I decide to try something. I take one hand from Brian's leg and run it against my chin, it's so full of saliva, Brian won't know what I'm doing, and it'll be more than wet enough.

I take my other hand and pull his pants down a little to massage his balls. I can tell by his gasp and slightly louder moans that he's really close. I try really hard to ignore Nicholas's tongue and hands and right as I suck Brian all the way in again I take my finger and jam it into his hole, and swallow around his cock.

"FUCK! … Christ!" And he's shooting really hard down my throat. Nicholas was obviously close, too. He must have been responding to Brian's noises. He grabs my hips and bites my shoulder (not painfully, but there will be a mark) and moans, I can practically feel his cock pumping against my ass even though we're both in pants.

Brian looks down as I lick him clean and let his dick slide from my mouth. His face is a combination of anger and shock, followed by pride and maybe a little stunned disbelief. Then he smiles as he caresses my cheek. It's okay. He looks over at the elevator door, which is open, oh, wow, we're here. We all stand and collect our clothes and head to the loft. Brian unlocks the door and heads straight for the fridge. I automatically turn and close the door and lock up.

"Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back."

He kisses me quickly and goes to the bedroom. Nicholas and I take off the rest of our clothes and go to the kitchen to wash. I wasn't sure what to do, but Brian said comfortable, and knowing what comes next, naked seemed a good idea. Nicholas clearly having the same thoughts, but waiting for me, does what I do after I start. We're both standing in the kitchen drying our hands and admiring the full view of the other when Brian comes down. Obviously I was right when he comes completely naked as well, and holding something in his hand. We both stare, we have to. Brian knows he's gorgeous so he stands and smirks and allows the ogling, and probably a little drooling. He nods to me and I step to him.

"Nicholas, you've obviously observed Justin's natural talent for all sexual exploits so far, so to keep things going, we're gonna have a little help. Now, Sunshine, do exactly what I do, everything I do, and Nicholas is going to turn to you for everything else we do this evening. So make sure you take care of him as I take care of you and you'll be the top I know you can be."

I nod and smile, excited, nervous, fucking horny, again. I've never been a top. Brian is and always will be a very attentive lover. I hope I make him proud. I can only assume that after this, after I prove I'm an excellent top, Brian will let me top him eventually. Nicholas starts nodding, too, totally on board with whatever Brian wants, willing to follow and trust me. Brian opens his hand and there are three white tablets, E. We'll be more easily excited but we'll be able to last longer as well. Brian puts a tab on his tongue and kisses me, transferring the pill to me. I kiss him then swallow the tab. Brian takes the second tab and places it on my tongue. I pull Nicholas to me and kiss him, he slides his tongue out to drag the E off my tongue. We both moan a little. Then he pulls back and swallows. I take the third tablet from Brian and place it on Nicholas's tongue then I turn him to face Brian, who kisses Nicholas and takes the tab with his tongue. I moan again. Fuck, if I wasn't so desperate to participate in tonight's events I would sit back and watch. Brian passes out three more waters to each of us.

"Follow me boys, it's time for the main event. (He turns to me while walking) Ready?"

Nicholas and I both are nodding at that, we're more than ready. We follow Brian to the bed, Nicholas takes my hand and we sit on the bed together exchanging smiles. Brian sits on the bed with us. I can feel the E working, Nicholas's hands feel softer than before, Brian's sheets ale like fucking silk. I laugh, I can't help it.

"Fucking silk." Funny. Then I moan… "Oh, god." Nicholas starts rubbing me, everywhere, fucking everywhere, shit, that feels… then Brian leans in and starts licking my neck. "Fuuuuuuck…"

"Justin…"

Why did he stop? "Huh?"

He chuckles, that's not nice. He smiles when I pout more, while groaning cause Nicholas is still caressing my skin, back, thighs, arms, chest, nipples.

"Nicholas…"

He turns to look at Brian, too. Brian shakes his head. "Finish your water boys, don't want you to get dehydrated."

Oh, oops. *laugh* "Okay."

"Silly boy."

I love Brian's laugh and smile.

Nicholas and I finish our water, I drink fast while watching Nicholas and Brian, watch their throats, the muscles in their arms… pretty… huh, I mean hot. Eyes glowing with need, well, not really, maybe, wow, probably strong E. Brian's hot, Nicholas is hot, I'm gonna fuck him, cool!

"I'm gonna fuck you." I have to share. *giggle*

He chuckles and I hear Brian chuckle, too. Then I chuckle. I love Brian, I like Nicholas, he's funny, sexy, soft… no hard, like his cock when I was jerking him off in the car. *moan* Fuck!

Nicholas looks at Brian and smirks, "He's a lightweight isn't he?"

"He's not used to recreational drugs, and I intend to keep it that way, but he follows directions exceedingly well and I have a feeling he's going to be an amazing top, even if his ass is made for fucking."

"Brian," I moan, he's looking right at me… I want him to fuck me, so I say it, "Fuck me."

"Soon, but you're ignoring our guest." He points to Nicholas.

"Nicholas, *smile* sorry, (so fucking sexy, my two sexy men *giggle*), what do you want Nicholas?"

I sound husky, or I'm trying to, brain's kind of fuzzy, but my cock knows exactly what's going on.

"What do I want? I want another kiss from those perfect lips." *sigh*

Wow, so I lean forward to kiss him. We moan, I don't know who's moaning louder but fuck, this is unreal, so soft, wet, smells good, feels good, not quite like kissing Brian, but fucking delicious. Then I feel Brian's breath at my ear.

"Remember Justin, when I fuck you I always make sure you're ready and satisfied. *groan* that's what you're going to do for Nicholas, aren't you? *nod* Good boy. *smile – kissing – fuck* I want you to tell Nicholas to lie down, on his stomach… now, Justin."

I pull back and look at Nicholas, he heard, I can tell, but he's waiting for me.

"Lay down Nicholas."

He lays down on his back and grins, tricky trick. *giggle*

"Roll over, Nicholas."

He does, and I stare. I know his ass doesn't compare to mine, but I'm gonna fuck that ass. "Oh, god." Brian chuckles, I know I'm inexperienced, but I can't help it. It's all so new. Brian crawls up behind me. Oh GOD! The feeling of his warm chest and hard cock just barely touching me, I lean back, I have to, I can't help it… watching Nicholas's ass and back in front of me, me sitting between his legs. Holy shit, we're actually doing this. "Brian…"

"Since we want to all last the same amount of time and you're probably ready to burst now, here's a little something to help."

He slips a cock ring around my cock and balls and tightens it, hard. It feels… I don't know… I knew he had these, but we've never used them, it doesn't hurt, but the immense pressure to come is waning and I'm still horny, but it's okay.

"Now tap his knees, like I do with you, so he'll know to pull them up, and give him a pillow for under him."

So I tap his knees and he moves, I slide a pillow under him. Shit…look at that, I, god, I've honestly never seen that, I'm gonna fuck that, shit! Cock ring or not, I'm moaning and panting!

"Justin…take the lube and rub in around your fingers, get it warm, then you're going to start with one finger. Go slow, rub the lube in his ass, open him up, ready him for your cock. This isn't his first time so you don't need to go slow, but I want you to go slow so you know what to do should you ever take someone's virginity (he lowers his voice and adds) just like I took yours in this very bed."

"Uuuhhh." I, fuck, I take one finger and rub Nicholas's hole, fuck, it twitches, he gasps then moans as I rub harder. Fuck, that's… shit. I thought I understood why someone preferred being top and bottom, this is, shit! I get it, I totally get it. I hope I can make Nicholas feel as half as good as Brian makes me feel. I take my finger and slowly ease it into him.

"Jusssstin." He moans back and pushes a little into me. Fuck, no wonder why Brian likes topping, this is un-fucking-real.

"Relax Justin. You know this, you know what feels good. Remember when I stretch you, that little bundle of nerves called the prostate, every gay man's sweet spot, find it and caress it, the more you stroke that spot the better it will be for him. You find that spot with your cock when you're fucking Nicholas and this'll be a night neither of you will ever forget."

I search for his prostate, I feel something that feels a little different, like a soft walnut, so I stroke into it.

"Aaah! Justin!"

"Bingo."

I chuckle, moan, and gasp all at the same time. Brian just took his slicked up finger and slowly entered me. Fuck this is, trying to concentrate on Nicholas's ass and hole, fucking him, while Brian's fucking me… with his… fingers… shit. I start to finger fuck Nicholas harder and scissor my fingers to open him while Brian is finger fucking me, I'm rocking, Nicholas is rocking. Shit… this is…

"B… Briaaaaan… Fuck!"

"Justin…please…fuck me."

Oh my fucking god, that sounds… I swear, I don't care how many times I tell Brian to fuck me, I would never tire of someone telling me to fuck them, no wonder why Brian waits for me to beg sometimes.

"Nicholas…yes… Brian… fuck me."

Brian moans, Nicholas is moaning. Holy fucking shit, this is… beyond anything, ever… I hear a condom opening and feel Brian move behind me. I see Brian's hands reach around the front of me and puts a condom on my dick.

"Make sure you lube your cock Justin."

"uuh… uh huh."

Brian squeezes lube onto his hand, then he rubs it into his cock, I can barely feel the movements. I do the same with my cock. SHIT! Fucking E, I can feel everything, holy crap, I…

"Now hold you cock at his opening and push in slowly, give him time to adjust…as soon as you're in, stop, and wait for me to enter you."

Three groans are heard at that statement. All men breathless and wanting. Justin slides slowly into Nicholas panting for breath followed by Brian slowly entering Justin. Erotic though this scene may be, if one were to think of utter perfection and beauty, one might think of Michelangelo's David, or these three perfect male bodies in perfect position with each other. Looks of utter bliss and ecstasy on their faces. Absolutely fucking perfectly completely stunning.

**Brian's POV**

"Justin."

"uunggh."

I have no idea what that sound was, but I completely understand. Fucking someone for the first time is different than the first time getting fucked, even though it's still fucking amazing and new and exciting, there's something much more powerful about fucking someone.

"You remember what I said about the prostate?"

He nods. "Good…you find that and try and stroke it every time you slide in and out and you'll be a fucking pro in no time." He chuckles, it sounds struggled, but a chuckle nonetheless. "A fucking pro," he says half laughing, half moaning, emphasis on fucking. I should give him E more often, he's fun when high.

"There's one very important thing to remember when being in a threesome, especially for you, since you're the middle…while your fucking his tight ass, you'll be fucking yourself on my cock. Every time you pound him, I'll slide out and every time you slide out, you'll be riding me."

"Oh… god…Fuck!"

"Just concentrate on making him feel good, and I'll take care of you. When you feel him getting close, be sure to reach around and stroke his cock so he gets off before you. That's a very important lesson to being a top. Always make sure your bottom comes before you. However, tonight I'm sure Nicholas won't care who comes first."

"Yeah…fuck… Justin, move, please."

"Nicholas…"

"Feels good when someone begs you to fuck them, doesn't it, Justin?"

He nods and moans.

"Start moving, slowly, don't rush, make it last, make it worth it, I'll speed you up if needed."

He nods again and slides out, I move with him at first so he can concentrate on just fucking Nicholas. I use my hands on his hips to guide his movements. His hands may be holding Nicholas's hips, but he needs the support, I don't, well, at least, not really. It's a damn good thing I'm very experienced, Justin was very clever to ask me, being the best top means always thinking of the bottom first, even if you forget them the moment you come.

And I'm really fucking glad I have the control I have, because Justin looks fucking incredible while I'm fucking him… with the blue lights shining on his sweat glistened skin, his head thrown back as he moves slowly, almost painfully in and out of the ass in front of him, moaning, groaning and panting as his big cock pounds and hips pump between Nicholas and me. Every time his ass grounds down on my cock, every slide off my cock back into Nicholas. I'm really, really fucking glad I have control. I grab Justin's hips harder and start moving him faster, but I hold still so he's doing all the work. I move his hips toward Nicholas faster so he's pounding that ass harder, then pull him back to me faster so even though I'm fucking him, it's like he's riding me every time I pull him back onto my cock. Back and forth a couple times then he gets the idea and starts going faster, pounding harder, sitting back down on me harder. Fucking Nicholas while fucking himself on me, holy shit! He's so fucking hot, I can't fucking believe I didn't try this with him sooner.

Every move, every thrust, every push, every time he goes forward or back he moans and groans, struggling for breath but loving every fucking second of this. Nicholas is clearly having the fucking pounding of his life, Justin is a fucking natural, he's hit his prostate every stroke and Nicholas's moans and grunts are rivaling Justin's, and Justin is very loud during any form of sex.

"Justin…"

"Fuuuuck… Brian… This is… god…"

"I believe Nicholas… is close… help him finish…"

Nicholas starts nodding furiously, as much as the bed will allow for head movement.

"Fuck, yes…are you sure… this is…your first time… Justin…fuck!"

"Nich…olas…yes… so…tight…shit!"

Justin reaches around and grabs Nicholas's cock.

"FUCK!"

He starts pumping hard and fast and reaches behind him to put his hand on my ass.

"Brian… move me… I can't…"

"I know Justin…just focus on Nicholas… make him come."

He nods and I grab his hips, and start moving him faster. I push him all the way in to Nicholas's ass. "AAAHHHH" "UUUHHHH" They both moan loudly, then I push all the way into Justin. "FUCK!... BRIAN!" Then I barely move his hips, no need to go in and out anymore, just quick short thrusts, to rub their already swollen, throbbing prostates, enough to finish.

"Tell Nicholas to come," I whisper quietly enough for only Justin to hear.

He nods and leans forward a little, and gasps when I slide a little deeper. He takes the hand on me and places it on Nicholas's shoulder. He kisses Nicholas's back, then as close as he can get to his hear, while still pumping his cock, "Come for me… Nicholas."

"JUSTIN… FUCK!" And I can feel him through Justin shoot hard, which seems to trigger Justin's orgasm.

"NICHOLAS! … OH… GOD!" and his ass clenching my cock triggers my orgasm.

I refuse to yell or moan so I lean forward and bite Justin's shoulder, not too hard, but it'll muffle my need to scream, and I know he'll get an extra little jolt out of that pleasure/pain.

Nicholas collapses onto the bed, followed immediately by Justin. Fortunately with the level they're at, I don't have to pull out yet, and as much as I want to collapse because I don't want to get up or pull out either, I feel like I'm in a dog pile. A sexy, hot, sweaty, come soaked porn-like dog pile, but dog-pile nonetheless. Watching these two beautiful men writhe and trash with passion and orgasm under me, at my direction. There are times when an orgasm isn't the ultimate rush.

I finally roll off Justin after we seem to have caught our breaths. He groans as I pull out. Then Justin pulls out and rolls off of Nicholas, both of them groan at that loss. Justin looks like he's ready to pass out, and Nicholas looks like he's a little too comfortable in my bed. I pull my condom off and reach over to pull off Justin's. He opens his eyes and smiles at me, not his Sunshine smile, but one that says I did good and you know it. Cocky little shit, but he's right. I throw away the condoms in the bathroom and bring back a warm, damp towel for whoever needs it. When I come back Nicholas is kissing Justin. I almost get upset thinking he's going to want another go, but it's over quick and they both look at each other sweetly.

"Thank you, Justin," Nicholas says almost reverently.

"Thank you too, Nicholas," half asleep, but completely grateful.

Nicholas gets serious first and caresses Justin's cheek with the back of one hand. Justin is now officially asleep, or a really good faker. Nicholas looks far too comfortable now, he really needs to go. He looks over at me, like he has to tear himself away. Annoying, but I get it. I hand him the towel and he climbs off the bed and wipes off. He walks out of the bedroom and starts gathering his clothes and dresses. Every once in a while he'll glance back at Justin. I follow him in the living room and hand him his shoes, he nods his thanks and sits on the chair in the living room to put them on. I pull on my pants and call him a cab, then go over to sit on the couch across from him.

"You're cab should be here in about 10 minutes, and I paid for the distance to Babylon, wherever you go beyond that is up to you."

He nods again but continues looking at me… that's not a look I like to see and I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear this.

"There are a lot of things I can think to say right now, but something tells me you know what I'm thinking and you don't want to hear it."

"Perceptive of you."

"I will say this though."

"And I probably can't stop you can I?"

He chuckles, but it's a dark sort of chuckle, not a happy chuckle.

"I'm not from Pittsburgh, I'm from Philadelphia and I travel a lot for business. Right now I'm between jobs…don't give me that look, you don't know me. I'm between jobs because it's my choice… family business, I'm not going to expand on that."

"Fair enough, I know all about family business."

"Hmm, well, suffice it to say I'm an attorney who represents very well paying clients of the Pennsylvania and New York areas, and a couple of other surrounding states. I choose my hours and time off. You've got a very special young man in there. If I lived here, you'd have a competition on your hands. Fortunately for you, unfortunately for me, I'm not, so you're in luck. You don't need me to tell you any of that though, do you?"

"Perceptive might have been the understatement of the year. I know what I have and he knows who I am, but I am glad that you're not from around here. I'm all for healthy competition, but…"

"I know, believe me, I know. Well, I guess I should be going. Wish him a Happy Birthday for me again when he wakes. I thank you for the evening, I'd say it's been fun, but that would be an insult to you and especially to Justin. This has been the best night I've had with anyone in a long time. It was an honor to be his first, he's very gifted and an absolute natural. Hold on to him."

There's a couple honks from the street below.

"Your chariot awaits."

He chuckles a dry un-amused chuckle, like he doesn't want to leave, but life calls, as always, and don't I know all about that.

"Good night Brian, it was truly a pleasure."

"Good night Nicholas, have a nice life, and since I won't be seeing you again I can safely say that the pleasure was all Justin's, maybe if you take a break every once in a while, not here, you'll find someone like him… and you didn't hear any of that from me."

"I know, I got it." He sighs, and turns, and with a final longing glance towards Justin he leaves.

Well that was an interesting and sobering end to the evening's festivities. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm really glad Nicholas is from somewhere else. I'm pretty sure it would hurt like hell if Justin chose someone else. No matter what I say and do, he still picks me. Boggles the mind. I'm also pretty sure Justin felt something for Nicholas, too. Can't say I blame him, when I saw him watching Justin, I knew, and then when he started dancing with Justin, holy shit! They were oblivious, but the whole of Babylon was watching them. When I approached and then when they followed me, I saw the wanting, the jealousy, the anger and lust in every eye because Brian Kinney, once again, had the most gorgeous (talented) men in Babylon.

Then in the car on the way here, and then the elevator, and then Justin fucking him with me fucking Justin. Fuck! I've been a part of threesomes and moresomes (hee hee) before, but that was the hottest threesome I've ever had the privilege of belonging to. I've said this before and I'll say it again, that boy was made for fucking. He opens up his mind and body to anything and everything I throw at him. People call me a sex machine, but that's because they don't know Justin. They say gay men think of sex every 9 seconds, but most can't keep up with that need and desire. Justin keeps up, and up and coming and coming and wants to know and do and try absolutely everything. I am fucking lucky, I know that, and now I'm fucking horny.

Thinking about Justin fucking Nicholas, watching Justin fuck Nicholas, made me really horny and a little angry. I wanted to be… didn't expect that reaction. Yeah, I know, I'm kidding myself with that comment. I've seen Justin being fucked (I'm always the one fucking him)… fuck, since when do I associate always with a trick. Then again, this is Justin, he's not a trick, I don't know what he is, and I'm not gonna label it, cause I don't fucking need to, but he's not a trick. I've fucked him, sucked him, rimmed him. He loves fucking and sucking and rimming. I knew when Justin asked to fuck me, even though I agreed to teach him how, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I'd let him actually fuck me. It's been a long time, no one at Babylon gets that privilege.

I remember who, when and where… I knew I was a top, but I was new to all gay sex and everything was still worth trying and experiencing. No gay man could say that being fucked isn't enjoyable, but my ass is still off limits to anyone, now. It opens you in a way that I'm not opening for anyone…other than Justin. He could not only handle it, but he would see it as the privilege it is, and if I can erase some feelings left from him fucking Nicholas then maybe it's worth it.

"Brian"

I had gathered our clothes, straightened up a bit, and locked up. I just finished using the restroom when he called me. I come out to see him sprawled on my bed, blue lights glowing on his skin. He looks over as he hears my foot steps and smiles, a soft sweet smile. I can't help but smile back. I don't think I've ever smiled as much as I have in my life since I met Justin. He starts looking around, and I try not to get angry thinking he's looking for someone who is not here, thank you very fucking much.

"Brian?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm thirsty, where's my water?"

I have to chuckle, he can be so, no I refuse to use the word cute. But that little frown and wrinkled nose and small pout. Fuck. Cute little fucking adorable twat.

"It was empty, you want another one?"

He nods, smiles and stretches, and I have to force myself to walk away.

He's sitting up when I get back, takes the bottle and starts drinking. I grab a condom and the lube before sitting in front of him. He grins knowingly, but he doesn't know, not really.

He drinks the rest of his water as fast as he can then tosses the bottle aside before lying back down, like a willing sacrifice, to the great god Kinney. Maybe that ecstasy was a little stronger than usual. I hand him the lube, and before he gets anymore confused or I lose my nerve, I hand him the condom.

"Let's see how well you learned your lesson, shall we?"

And I lay down as I see his eyes widen and a huge fucking smile takes up half his face. I turn my face away from him so hopefully he gets the idea not to say anything. I can hear him panting a little; I can practically hear him thinking. Under normal circumstances he would say something, I hope he doesn't. I don't know what he would say, but anything might ruin what I feel right now, what I'm giving him. I feel the bed shift as he gets up. I feel a shaky hand caress my back, then his soft lips kissing my shoulder. His hand travels further down, gently massaging my ass cheeks. He places soft kisses down my back as he positions himself between my legs.

I open my legs a bit to give him room, but any other movements are up to him, I want him to control. Not only as a test to see what he learned, but also as a test to see if he can handle me. I mean, I doubt he'll get this wrong, he's a natural at everything else we've done and I know he's going to be great at fucking.

He places his hands on both cheeks, tugs a little and I hear a slight gasp as he looks. I hold back my own gasp knowing what he's looking at. Not many get to see where he is and I remember what his looked like that first night. I'm no virgin, in any sense, but my hole probably looks similar to his. I feel a wet finger slide over the opening, while I try desperately not to gasp and push back against his hand. Fuck, he's rubbing it so damn softly, that feels… fuck! He just blew on it, watches it twitch, blows again, he feels closer… holy shit… is he going to…

"Uuhhh!" Shit, I can't help but groan at that, he's rimming me, he's fucking rimming me. I haven't felt that in, god, fuck, feels like for fucking ever. He's licking carefully and gently, and I hear him moan. What'd I tell you, born for sex. He's getting turned on by rimming me. He's actually come from just blowing me before. Talk about an ego boost. He gets off on just tasting me.

"AAHHH!" Fuck, and tasting me he is. Little fucker's good, too damn good, jesus… I taught him really fucking well. Clearly he pays attention when I'm rimming him. Not everyone is into rimming and it's something I don't usually ask. Not only does it usually lead to fucking (and my hole is off limits, well, obviously not Justin, but to everyone else, and I'm not going to analyze that), but it can also gross some guys out so they leave before either one of you get off.

I can't help but moan again and now I'm panting, and I can't hold it in any more. His tongue is steadily stabbing my hole over and over, tongue fucking my ass… shit. Had I known he'd be this fucking good…fuck, I know his cock is big, his tongue feels fucking huge right now. And he's moaning more than I am, what a fucking turn on.

"JUSTIN!" I can't help screaming his name that time, he just jabbed two fingers in and by some fucking luck, stabbed my prostate in one go. Fuck…I'm trying not to imagine him fucking me… just to keep from coming before he even starts. He taps my one knee, and I grab a pillow and try and move while he continues finger fucking me.

I can't fucking help gasping and groaning now, and trying desperately not to fuck myself on his fingers. I am not noisy during sex, but with Justin in control, who the fuck knew I could be so vocal. I hear a condom wrapper and hear him gasp as he must be lubing himself. He removes his fingers slowly, I groan at the lack of pressure, fuck I was so close to coming, I can't believe I didn't want him to stop. He hasn't moved yet, what the fuck? I'm just about to say something when I feel him lay across my back, his cock resting against my hole.

"Roll over… please."

He sounds husky and a little strained, then he sits back and waits. Like I can fucking move, but I know what he wants and why. Can't say I wasn't thinking the same thing. So I roll over, he's smiling, his bright almost sunshine smile that usually looks happy, but that smile on a hard, throbbing naked Justin is fucking sexy. He takes my legs and puts them on his shoulders, all while keeping eye contact. Fuck, look at him. So wanton and in control. He grabs his cock and moves it to my hole. And while still keeping eye contact, pushes in slowly.

"Brian…"

"Fuck…"

He stops and gives me time to adjust. Fuck, so full, fucking full… I don't remember being this full or this fucking turned on. I don't remember ever feeling like this. Fighting to keep our eyes open and our stares locked… I push back (on a gasp) to let him know I'm ready. He groans and I moan. I can't fucking help it.

He starts pulling out slowly, really slowly, fuck… and rams back in, fucking hard.

"JUSTIN!"

"CHRIST… Brian… tight… shit!"

He looks me straight in the eyes, almost daring me to turn away, he's gonna say something here, I feel it, but at the moment with him rocking in and out of my ass with his amazing cock, I… I want to know… what it is.

"Had to see…your face… eyes…to know…it's you…Brian…"

I take my legs from his shoulders and wrap them around his waist so I can pull him down for a kiss. Lips, I need his lips. He stops rocking and because of the slightly odd angle it's hard to kiss him. I know how to fix that.

I flip us over so I'm straddling him, he looks shocked, then stunned. He had fallen out. We both moaned from that loss. I sit up a little and grab his cock and slide onto him.

We both moan at that, fuck, I thought I was full before, Christ… fucking incredible. And now I can lean forward and kiss him, lips and tongues attack each other as I start riding him while he jerks his hips up as I sit down. His hands are in my hair and on my back, my hands are behind his head, under his shoulders and I'm riding him harder than…I've never been fucked like this…never felt this. I don't want to think what this means, but his cock is fucking amazing.

Gasping, groaning, moaning, struggling to breath, but somehow managing a perfect rhythm. He thrusts his hips up to meet my every thrust back onto him.

I pull back from kissing him just long enough to say "now this…is what… I call… a riding… lesson."

He can't help but chuckle at that, but he immediately groans as I slam back down.

"Fuck… Brian…"

He reaches between us and grabs my cock and strokes it hard and fast, matching his thrusts, our hips slapping against each other. He takes his other hand and starts rubbing my balls, pushing on the perineum, then runs a finger over my slit. I see his body stiffen a second before I feel his cock pump into my ass, fuck… he tightens his grip on my cock and strokes faster… two seconds and I'm coming hard, almost painfully hard, all over his chest and hand, shouting his name.

I fall on top of him and he wraps his arms around me. I don't twitch after I come, but this time…

"I don't want to crush you."

"You won't." he holds on tighter.

Wow, that was, holy shit.

"Wow, that was… thank you."

I pull back a little to look at him. It's scary sometimes how well we seem to know each other. He always looks happy, and (let me tell you) after my first night with him he looked fucking thrilled right after I fucked him, but that was nothing compared to this smile. Ultimate afterglow joy of perfect pleasure, who-the-fuck-cares-about-moving, absolute best orgasm of all time, shit-eating grin on his face, and it's all for me.

I smile back, but roll off of him as I feel him start to soften and slide out. I remove his condom and throw it away then take the damp towel and wipe off his chest, and he wipes off his hand. He's still grinning like a fool, and I must be a fool too because that smile looks pretty fucking good on him.

I throw the towel into the bathroom, lay down and pull the covers over us. I open my arm and he immediately scoots over, his head on my arm, his leg over mine, his softened cock against my thigh. And I hear a contented sigh from a very happy boy… no, man.

"Happy Birthday Justin."

He looks up and grins his big Sunshine grin again. He kisses my lips, no tongue, but not quite chaste either. Of course I kiss him back, how can you not with those beautiful lips touching yours. He pulls back… "thank you… for everything… this is the best birthday ever."

And he puts his head back down and curls up against me again. You want to know one reason I let Justin fuck me? Because like all our other sex games and exploits, he never shares, it's no one's fucking business anyway, but Justin keeps our sex for himself. Not only does he know I don't want anyone to know, but because there are things I do with Justin, that (regardless of image or reputation) I do not and will not do with anyone else. Justin doesn't want power over me, he doesn't want anything from me, he just wants me, however he can get me. He doesn't want the Stud of Liberty Avenue, not Brian fucking Kinney, just Brian; someone to hold him and fuck him into the mattress with no requests for anything else. Does he deserve someone better? Fuck yes! But I'm a selfish bastard and I want the best for me, whenever I want him and somehow after tonight I don't think I'll ever get rid of him. Don't know what to feel or think about that.

But I do know what I feel; I feel his smaller body against mine. I feel his soft breath on my chest, I feel his soft hair on my arm and I (I don't care how cliché this sounds) still feel him inside me. Somehow I feel empty, but him next to me makes up for that emptiness. The best aftermath of all… not once did he mention Nic…the trick after he left. Justin will always remember him, you never forget the first guy you fuck, but he may forget details, eye color, the exact position, certain things he did, but you know what he will always remember? That the first time he fucked someone ended with him fucking Brian Kinney. Am I egotistical? What the fuck do you think? Of course I fucking am! But that's not all I am, and Justin sees that.

When I bury the real me inside so deep I think I'll lose it forever, he sees it, pulls it out, blows it outstandingly, loves it… I keep saying it, I mean me. He sees me, pulls me out of where I hide, loves me. Sometimes I think maybe I shouldn't have taken him home that night, I know he's changed me, I still have a long way to go, if I want to go anywhere, I'm still not sure about that. My friends and so called family aren't ready to see me change at all, so for now, I remain Brian fucking Kinney, uncaring, selfish asshole. But Justin will always see the real me, maybe one day he'll be able to fight me and everyone else enough to pull the real me out for good.


End file.
